


Golden/Blue [0]: The Shattering Of Blue Eyes

by RainbowSheltie



Series: Golden/Blue [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Better Than I Know Myself - Adam Lambert (Music Video)
Genre: Angst, Astraphobia, Blood, Breast/Chest Kink, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Slight Cum Inflation, Whips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSheltie/pseuds/RainbowSheltie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's lighter persona has always been afraid of thunder and lightning, and the biggest storm of the century has hit the entirety of Los Angeles. The crack of thunder sounds like the sharp crack of a whip, and brings with it unimaginable pain and the faint smell of blood covering his body like a phantom. </p><p>The truth of his past has been unleashed like Pandora's Box, and only his darker persona can lock it away. Yet, even with his memories no longer a threat his body is unable to release the tension and fear which plagues his unconscious mind.</p><p>However, his darker persona knows that there is no better way to make his lover's body forget the lost nightmares: a good massage and sex. Soft, gentle, passionate, loving - free of pain and torture. It may be a long cry from his usual power of control and demands, yet somehow he wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p>Welcome to the birth of Golden Eyes. Guardian. Lover. Soul.</p><p>+++</p><p>Notes: If you want to read this story without Adam's fucked up childhood memory (the child abuse/violence bits) please refer to the [Porn Edition] of this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden/Blue [0]: The Shattering Of Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> **BETA CHECK** : TheSupernova
> 
>  **SERIES** :  
> Golden/Blue [0]: The Shattering of Blue Eyes [Normal Edition]  
> Golden/Blue [1]: Dance of Truth 
> 
> **WARNING** : There are mentions of child abuse and the non-graphic /minor violence pertains to a whip being (very briefly) used (in a non-con manner) against a child (Light Adam) - and the whip subsequently being used (by Dark Adam) (in a non-con manner) against the man who was using the whip in the first place. Small droplets of blood are present from the strikes caused by the whip.
> 
> It's really not as bad as it sounds but I must warn you again: if you are easily triggered - **Please Use Your Best Judgment** \- as to whether you want to continue reading. Please do not flame me if you have ignored the tags AND the warnings I have presented to you.
> 
> Light Adam's past is not pretty, but I either gloss over it or will warn you beforehand if it goes into detail.
> 
>  **TAG NOTES** : The Breast/Chest Kink and the Slight Cum Inflation refer to the CONSENSUAL sex between Dark/Light Adam. Their sex is Vanilla, meaning no BDSM elements other then light D/s (as is standard when I'm writing Adam Lambert's character). The whip/blood/violence is tagged for the non-con elements ONLY.
> 
>  **Other Notes** : "No second chances. I'm that kind of man." Is a famous quote from the 10th Doctor (Dr Who, David Tennant). Also, no other doctor has quoted the Lion King in his first official appearance. So. That makes him win by default. 
> 
> And yes, the Lion King is an awesome move, btw. SO. That. Double Win.
> 
> Also, now that I think about it, Dark Adam is in part, based off of Yami Yugi/Dark Yugi's character early in the Yu-Gi-Oh manga - the story set before the first episode of the American version of the anime. 
> 
> Yami Yugi was a very violent, twisted man who used his shadow powers in often dark, violent ways without remorse and it was only when little Yugi became aware of the existence of the spirit in the millennium puzzle that the spirit began to change (little Yugi was horrified by what Yami Yugi had been up to in his shadow games). In other words, Yami Yugi gained a "conscience" because of little Yugi's positive influence.

The thunderstorm covered the entire town of Los Angeles in some freak weather phenomena; it had rolled in from the sea and was one of the biggest storms ever seen for that area. Flashes of lightning struck seconds before the sound of thunder. Each crack in the sky sounded like the strike of a whip and Adam could feel the stinging stripes crisscrossing his back and the faint smell of blood seeping from the open wounds.

Adam felt his darker persona invading his body and he immediately relented control. Memories were threatening to flood his mind, the truth of his past, and only those bright, golden eyes could lock them away. As sleep began to take over, he wondered briefly if his lover was playing out those same memories inside his head; he must surely have his own set of nightmares, were that the case.

* * *

 " _You deserve this," the man said. Another strike of the whip creating a large, throbbing welt. "Useless." Crack. Crack. Crack. "Next time I ask you to do something, you jump to it. If my friends want to come over to play, I expect you to be kneeling and ready for us."_

_Snap. Adam held his wrist in the air, the end of the whip twirling around it. He stood up, turning to face his violator._

_Golden eyes flashed in the darkness, followed by a cold, chilling voice. "You've gone too far," he said. "My soft one deserves no contempt; you had a chance to love and cherish him, an innocent child."_

_The man tried to pull the whip back, but Adam had a tight grip; the leather groaned under the pressure. "I give you one chance to stop this: turn yourself in."_

_"And who do you think you are to talk back to me like that?" The man laughed. His voice was heavy, a rumbling gravel. "I have friends coming over any minute now. I'll forgive your insolence if you get on your hands and knees and crawl to the basement like a good boy."_

_"No second chances." Adam's smile widened. "I was hoping you would say that." He jerked his arm back and the sudden, powerful force tore the whip handle from the contender’s hand. Adam gave the whip a crack of his own, the tail snapping inches from the man's ear. "You know how my mother and I have been disappearing for hours at a time each day, every day for the past ten years? Since I could walk. Do you know where I went?"_

_The whip was weapon to be used for either pleasure or pain, depending on your preferences. Adam learned as many weapon styles as possible._

_"Mother took pity on me; said she didn't want to leave me defenseless."_

_Crack. The first snap of Adam's wrist caused the whip to tear a long hole on the shirt before him. It extended across the chest and he could see faint, red marks; Adam wanted to leave scars, so he made sure to use the whip with improper techniques. "My little one hated to fight, you know. He couldn't do it but... I can. I began to awake within him, although I could not keep control for long. Long enough for the lesson, and certainly long enough to practice throughout the day, short bursts at a time."_

_Another strike. The man was stepping backwards, but Adam matched each movement step for step. Pleading words filled the air, but Adam brushed them off. No second chances._

_"I wasn't able to take control like this, wasn't alive until now." Adam held the whip off to the side, letting the tail drag behind him. "You broke him you pathetic, insolent man! His soul literally shattered in half." Snap. Snap. Snap. Blood began soaking through the rough tears crossing the fabric, areas where the whip had torn holes in the shirt and dress pants. Adam eyed the pants longingly; he was saving the best for last._

_"I'm everything my soft one is not. I have no limits, no control. No pity exists for the likes you!" CRACK. Unadulterated wailing filled the air as the man covered his crotch with his hands. Adam could see a few tiny droplets of blood. "You. Made. Him. Cry. You stripped him of his sanity. You_ used  _him!"_

_Adam slammed his foot down on the man’s hands, kicking them away. "Perhaps you shall feel his pain, for every time you brought him to that damned basement!"_

_Crack. Painful, inhuman sounds. Blood. The icy mirth that shone inside of bright, golden eyes._

* * *

Adam blinked open his eyes, steel-blue gaze staring around in confusion until another  _crack_  of thunder hit the sky. Strong arms cradled his body, rocking him, holding him. Loving him.

"I've got you, my soft one. I won't let go."

The flashes of lightning were almost just as bad, and Adam leapt off the floor, scrabbling frantically, trying to climb further into his lovers lap. "No, no, no!" Adam had no idea why he was so afraid, but he needed to get away. His back  _still_  held the shadowy remnants of pain and the whiff of blood entered his nostrils, stronger than before.

"Make it stop, please, make it stop! I didn't do anything wrong!" Adam called out. "Make the punishments stop..."

Pain meant he was being punished though for what, he didn't know. Adam was crying again and he  _hated_  crying because whenever he did, the punishments would start. His past... his past is full of anguish from injuries and abuse his mind  _knows_  happened but has no context accessible.

Adam shook his head, burying it between the shoulder and neck currently attached to the body pressing him close. "My back hurts," Adam sobbed. "The smell of blood... the scars."

Phantom pains.

"Come up," his darker persona said after a few seconds pause. "The bedroom is no place for one such as you in this condition."

He was guided to his feet, and led through the house - Adam never once let go of this man, and subsequently created a death grip on the hand encasing his own. His lover didn't seem to mind the continuously increasing pressure.

Adam was led to the customized studio inside his home. This was the one of the largest rooms in the house, soundproofed and for home use, to record demos or sections of lyrics or verses, parts of songs to come back to later. It was useful when trying to write music, because of the high quality sound that a simple voice recorder or computer couldn't entirely do justice. Well, do justice to  _Adam's_  voice anyways, since his insane vocal range was almost off the charts (and had once, if the interview was to be believed, blown out part of a computer because it couldn't handle Adam's high, powerful vocals). It was quite amusing and he had been oddly proud about it, too.

"Sing with me." Golden eyes turned towards him: intense, Dominating yet kind. "Let me hear your beautiful voice."

They both knew their voices and techniques, musical instincts were  _exact copies_  of one another but regardless, Adam found himself blushing all the same. This time however, he couldn't bring himself to sing; he shook his head, body shaking uncontrollably. He couldn't focus. His lover sighed gently, shaking his head in disbelief before placing Adam's butt firmly onto a nearby rolling chair. He scoured through the drawers until he found a bottle of massage-lotion.

"Shirt off. Turn around," he said. "I bought one of your favorites: oatmeal and vanilla-bean."

Blue eyes lit up with expectation, and Adam quickly divested himself of his shirt and sat facing the back of the chair. This was one of the really, really expensive massage-lotions he liked to buy; he had been meaning to buy it for the last two and a half weeks. The instant he felt a cooling touch rubbing along his back, the pain faded into the dark from whence it seeped. Adam wasn't the best at giving massages, but his golden eye counterpart was... was.... ugh. His brain was melting. A pooling, oozing puddle sloshing around inside his head. That kind of good.

His lover began placing soft kisses down his spine. Hands roaming up his sides, gliding on lotion and filling the air with a calming scent.

"Pants. Underwear. Now." The voice was stern, but Adam could sense the gentle undertone.

Adam smiled, laughing. If people knew what this chair was often used for, Adam doubted they would be so nonchalant about sitting in it. To be fair they  _did_  clean it before guests came over (it may have been cleaned minutes before they arrived, but cleaned it was).

"More," Adam begged, scooting his ass towards the front of the seat; his cock was soft, but beginning to fill with every caress of soft hands stroking his body. "Please."

He heard a chuckle from behind him. "Patience, little one."

Adam let out a chocked out sound as the man behind him thrust a heavily lubed finger up his ass while the other hand began stroking his cock. Even during sex, Adam hated pain unless it was a small nip or nibble; otherwise  _any_  amount of pain caused him to panic and the scene, the sex, had to end immediately. So taking this man's cock - which was very much bigger than his own when erect, meant penetration took time. Sometimes his darker persona would spend almost an hour prepping him, using a quarter of a bottle of lotion or lube to make sure nothing hurt, that Adam was protected from the slide and burn of a cock inside of him, abrading his inner walls.

Sure enough, it had taken the man nearly fifty minutes before Adam was ready to take his lover inside his body and by that time, his own straining erection was constantly leaking and he was squirming under the intense heat of pleasure coursing his system. Adam's skin was soft and delicate now, having been covered with nearly half a bottle of lotion.

Upon the first slip of a cock inside him, Adam felt no pain - only pleasure and the slick, slippery slide had his balls tightening up and lifting so abruptly Adam felt he might explode and it  _didn't_  help that he had also been kept on edge for the last hour as well, all sensations stopping just before he was ready to cum until Adam felt his body cool down enough to continue. None of this, however, helped with all the squirming and fierce determination not to cum so instantaneously.

Adam was soon removed from the chair, and they slid to the floor together. Once his knees touched down, Adam's upper chest was pulled towards the shoulder bones of his lover, back in a soft arch with a cock nestled snuggly inside him. The angle was making him cry out with every jolt and movement; intense pleasure, and a loving embrace he found himself addicted to. This cock, this man, was the only one allowed inside of him.

One arm wrapped around Adam's stomach, the other pinching and twisting his nipples lightly, cupping his flat, muscled breast. The thrusting was always slow and smooth, never rough or harsh like Adam knew the man was so accustomed to. It told of this man's love for him beyond doubt, that his Dominating nature would so cater to Adam that it would forgo any traces of power exchange, or control during sex; and so willingly.

Adam was moaning in pleasure, writhing underneath the onslaught and groaning loudly each time his lover squeezed his breast. It was palmed, spread, gathered up and out like a woman's perky tit. A strange turn-on to be sure, but whenever he looked into those golden eyes with his blue ones so filled with shame, all Adam saw in return was love and acceptance. Besides that, Adam also knew this man had more odd turn-ons and kinks then Adam would ever possess - or enjoy, to any degree.

Adam came the moment his lover squeezed both his small breasts. He spilled all over the chair, his stomach and the hands which refused to let go of their strong hold. His balls squirted out another wave of cum when his lover twerked his nipples gently, pulled his breasts out even further; they looked even more rounded, small and pert. Adam's chest was slightly fuller then a normal man’s, so it was easier to create the illusion of a woman's shape. A small A cup, when they were stretched and lifted.

Adam felt bursts of cum begin to fill him, his lower stomach creating a slight bulge from the sheer volume being pumped inside of him. When the soften member finally slipped out, there was a familiar runny slide of cum down his thighs. Sometimes he would be plugged up, keeping it inside of him and... and... with his stomach inflated like this it was... oh god. It. Was. Fucking.  _Hot._

His upper thighs were coated thickly now, his stomach flattening out until he felt cum soaking the floor, pooling heavily below him. He was lowered backwards, stretched out and rearranged so his back was snug firmly against his lover’s chest. Adam thought he saw a brief flashing of gold in the corner of his eyes.

"God you make me lose control, my little one."

Adam felt a soft cock pressed against his lower back; it felt intimate in a way that he would never allow any other man to do to him. Hands once more found their way to his chest, both breasts being cupped.

"Sleep, soft one," he said. "And the storm shall be over before you know it."

As he felt his eyelids slowly droop, blinking in a fight to stay awake, his head was turned to the side and a kiss was placed upon his lips, a tongue running once along their length. Another version of a kiss. The pressure upon his breasts was firmer now, comforting. The gentle squeeze reminded him of who he belonged to, and just how much his lover cared for and protected him. Catered to him.

_"My love for you knows no bounds for we are of the same soul, and no greater love exists than that which makes it whole."_


End file.
